ECJ
by ElizabethJones15
Summary: Born into Piracy. Mother dies, father dies shortly after. What happens when this young girl is forced into Barbossa's crew? What will happen when she meets Captian Jack Sparrow? What will happen when she tells Davy Jones her real name? Please Review!
1. Prologue and Captured

Prologue

"He has scarlet fever! Get that blasted child out of here!" Those words, they kept plaguing my mind. Echoing through my scull. I was only 10 at the time. My father was about to die, my mother's dead. I'll have no one to look after me. Most 10 year olds think that they can take on the world, not me I get weak in the knees even thinking about it.

"Wait," my father mumbled before they shoved my out the door, "Liz, my little Lizzie, take this." he said holding out his fist. I put my open palm under his fist and he dropped it. It was cold and heavy. As soon as he did...he was gone.

Without even looking at what was on my hand I ran out I couldn't stand looking at my deceased father laying on that bloody bed from the doctor trying to cut the disease out of him. I ran through the small town, no one even glanced at the little brown haired, crying, pirate, they where too busy with what they had to do. I ran to the port, there, there it was my father's ship_ The Emerald Gemstone_ otherwise known as _the Emma _it was now my ship. Now I had to get over my fear of leading.

I opened up my fist and looked at what my father had given me. A necklace, gold, with 3 diamons randomly placed in it one particular shiny one in the direct center.

This is no ordinary necklace, it was my mother's imortality necklace passed on from generation to generation. I fidled with the rough chain trying to unclasp the link, finally it did rusted on the edges, but it cold stil hold the pendant. I placed i around my neck and made a vow, that those tears would be the last tears that would come from me. From now on I will take my father's place as captain. Captain Elizabeth Jones of the Emrald Gemstone.

**Chapter 1**

"Capim their gaining on us!" My first mate Maria hollered running up to me tripping over her own feet, "Do we turn and fight?"

"Aye." I said and practically yanked the wheel off I turned it so fast. "Load the guns, grapples ready!"

"Your so sure of yerself?!"

"No." I mumbled. "I'm never ready." I glanced up at the black ship coming closer to us every second. A huge mist of fog was trailing closely behind it. Not good.

"Prepare to board!" I screeched. I knew that this would either be the end of me and my ship or the end of my ship. "Fight till the end! Live together, die together!" I hollered. That was my inspirational speech every time we went into a battle. Though it doesn't seem like much, it kept them going.

The ship was so close through my rusty old telescope I could see their Capitan standing at the bow. I took a deep breath and my crew descended over to _the_ _Black Pearl_.

_How did this happen? H-how?Gone their all gone._ I thought looking at the new home I was in, of course I was in the brig being the captain 'n all. The most valuable thing on the ship next to gold and supplies of course. Unless this was a ship with a crew of the living dead who don't need to eat. That sent a shiver up my spine.

I had grown up a lot since ten-years-old. I'm a leader, a prankster, and above all I will not show fear.

I fiddled with a loose string on my sash that goes across my waist. The little orange red string ripped off. I sighed again remembering about the situation I was in.

"Miss," came a voice from the doorway. There was a man wearing a big faded blue hat with a feather on it. With an over coat that went to his waist, polished boots, black or dark blue pants, and a white sailors shirt. He had a strap with pistols on it going across his chest.

"May I help you?"

"Whats yer name girl?"

"Uh..E-Emma, Emma.. Ballomy, sir."

"Miss. Ballomy," he said eyes me up, "Do you know how to cook?"

"Aye sir I do." I said as politely as I could.

"Good, ye will start tomorrow."

"Under one condition," I sad walking over and placing my hands on the cool bars of the cell, "I get let out and I get my own cabin." He was eying me up again.

"Ye better cook good then." He said and reached into his pocket, pulled out a ring of keys, and unlocked the bars.

My cabin was small just a hammock, a chair, and a lot of candles with nothing to light them with, except for me.

Prhaps I forgot to tell you.. Im a witch.

If I got anything wrong please tell me it would be a big help. Thank you. (And no shes not related to Francis Bellomy the man who wrote our national anthem or pledge one of the two)


	2. Getting Ready

**Chapter 2**

"Finished" I said placing the last plate of food on the counter, I finished early, good all the more time to get myself prepared for getting out of here.

I ran dowen to my cabin, placed perfectly on my chair/floor was my, sword and its hilt, my green sash, 3 pistols, 1 smaller than the rest, my 'unique' compass, a balck cloak, and various small bags filled with different concautions for my witchcraft not that I need to use it much, but its nice to have in case of emergencies, 2 small coths and a bucket of water, and the most dreaded things a hair brush and a mirror.

As I walked over to the bucket I grabbed a candle and placed the wick between my thumb and index finger, until a small burning sensation tickled my fingers. When I let go there was a small spark and the candle lit. Then I out-streched my arm towards the door and it slammed shut.

"Need to work on that," I whispered, "No one can find out." This time I walked over to the chair and dumped everything on it onto the floor, then I put the chair under the doorknob, keping everyone out.

I peeled off my sweat drenched clothes, and boots, but I left my necklace on, and slowly got into the **small** bucket of water.

"Cold, cold, cold. I should have waited to fill this thing up. Burrrrr!" I said swiping the cloth off of the floor. I scrubbed my arms and legs until they where blood red. I thought my face came off with the cloth I scrubbed so hard.

When I got out, thats when I realized that I had nothing to dry myself off, so I grabbed my cloak and wrapped it around myself, I hate being naked even if Im by myself. I grabbed my dirty clothes off the ground and dropped them into the bucket. This time I just rubbed them on my open palm. When I pulled out my shirt it wasn't completely clean, but it was whiter, and my pants where cleaner too, my red sash was like a red flame, my black cloth was well the same color but I knew it didnt have as much sweat on it.

About, uh, 20 minutes, later my clothes where still damp but I sliped them on anyway. I put my pants on first, then my red flame sash on my waist going from my high right hip, down to my left thigh, then my black cloth that goes ovr my breast, but this time I didn't tie it as loose. If I wanted to get on a ship going to Tortuga I would have to look, well, like a woman.

Then I slipped my shirt on over that.

Over my shirt was my green sash, this is like my belt, but it's not a belt. I slipped my boots on, then I picked my off the ground and tied it loosely around my neck.

My fingers traced the gold lining, the tie was just a silk ribbon, the bottim was shredded and there was no gold lining, but the hood was as good as new.

The back of it was black, but faded, the inside was a deep blue, almost like the color of the sky just before there's a big storm, right before all the clouds come. The color the ocean turns when the sotrm is at its peak and rageing.

I picked up the small velvet bags, the red velvet had sneezing powder in it, not witchcraft, but I liked it; the second green one which was larger than all the others had viles of poisions and potions (and a candle stick), some where somple; red put alittle in someones drink, they sip it and, boom, death, but others where harder like the bright orange/red would not work unless a special ceremony was performed. The last few had what I nedded, for example the witches star, matches, etc.

I walked over to the mirror that I put on the floor, next to it was the heair brush. The mirror was very intricat, imbedded with gold, and lined with silver in the middle there was an engraved heart with a red ruby just betwee the two archs, the haribrush was the same, lined with gold and silver, the heart, but the diamond was blue and it was in the center of the heart.

_Between the cracks of thunder I heard a knocking on my door. I opened it a crack, there was the bumbling duo, holding a small wooden chest, Pintel on one end and Ragetti on the other holding something that was wrapped in a cloth. 'What?!' I hollered over the storm, 'We found this for you!' Pintel yelled. Ragetti just stared at me like I was from anouther world. Pintel dropped the chest but Ragetti didn't, and he fell to the floor with it. 'Get up!' Pintel hollered walking away. Ragetti, just looked up at me and smiled. I held out my hand to help him up, but he just threw the cloth in my hand and, practicly, ran away. By that time Pintel was already gone from the hall. I opened up the cloth inside was a mirror and a small harirbrush, both imbeded with gold and lined with silver, a heart engraved in the middle, one with a red ruby above the archs of the heart the other with a blue diamond in the center of the heart. Who ever had these before, had to have been wealthy, or very lucky. _

_I dragged the chest in my cabin and slammed the door shut. I fumbled with the lock, it wouldnt budge, I unshethed my sword and cut the lock, not so clean off. Inside was a burgandy dress, but intop of that was the key to the chest. _

_The dress was burgandy and lined with lace, the chest had the indergarmends the corset ans the whole outfit, including shoes, too bad, I would never have the chance to wear it, maby anouther girl would be lucky enough._

I picked up the mirror and slowly flipped it over to the reflective side, my dark brown hair is clinging to my face and clothes. Im very tanalmost like a honey brown color. My ears are almost flat to my head, which I dont like, small nose, big eyebrows, small pink lips, small eyes, the smae color of of the sky just before there's a big storm, right before all the clouds come. The color the ocean turns when the sotrm is at its peak and rageing, except for most people the outer ring of their eyes are darker, but mine is an icy blue color.

As I put the mirror down something black caught my eye on my collar bone. I brought the mirror back up, on the left sode of my collar bone was a tattooed witches star. It's the smae size of the black tattooed lizard on my wright wrist. About the size of Ragetti's eye., not that measured.

I brushed my hari till the knots where out and my hari was soft and smooth.

"Finished, Im finally finished!" I said smoothing out my pants. I grabbed my sword and strapped it on, my pistols and daggars on my sash and my smallest pistol in my left boot and my smallest daggar in my right boot.


	3. None Ya

**Chapter 3**

I cracked open my door and poked my head out, clear. I could hear the Capitan yell orders, most;ly about where the crew members where suppose to get, besides the medallion.

The boats where already being lowered. I ran to the cannons below deck and pried one away from the wall, just enough room for me to squeeze out. One boat had just enough room, 3, 2, 1, jump. I did not far enough, I struggled for a grasp on the side the tip of my finger just caught on. The whole thing rocked form side to side.

"Blast girl! Damn wrench!" Twigg hollered.

"Emma," I heard someone whisper, then I was being pulled up.Once I was in I regretted it. Everyone was scowling at me.

"Yer not suppose to be here." Pintel scowled.

"Too bad," I retorted "I'm going to get that medallion."

"Who told ya?" someone asked.

"None ya"

"What?"

"None ya business damn it!" I hollered when we got to land. The smell of cannon fire and blood stenched the air. Then a strong hand grabbed my shoulder and twisted my around, at first I thought it was the Caption, but it was only Ragetti.

"Don't." He said the most serious tone I'd ever heard coming from him. I only looked at him, then flipped up my hod on my cloak and ran off, to wards the armory, or thats what I thought it was at the time.

That is going to be one of my shortest chapters, Reviews please and if somethings not very good, just tell me and Ill improve on the next chapter!

Thanks :)


	4. From the author

By the way I do not own any Pirates of the Caribbean Characters, or the movie itself. I only Own Emma/Elizabeth. She is my creation, and you can not take her.

Sincerly, Elizabeth J.


	5. All this for a ship?

Chapter 4 

When I stepped into the armory I could hear someone whistling, when I got closer, they where whistling for something.

"Come on Poochy." called a man's voice. When I got to the bottom of the steps, I realized that this wasn't the armory.

"This ain't the armory." I muttered.

"Why must everyone think that?" called the man's voice. I slowly turned the corner, on the floor was a dead guard, and in a cell not far from me was the man I had heard.

The man, pirate probably, had dread locks with different pendants and random things tied into them. Red bandana, parted beard, braided, with beads at the end. He was leaning on the cell bars, his arms sticking through, and he was holding a bone.

I was staying in the shadows.

"Yer one of them aren't ya?" he asked surprisingly calm looking at the bone he had in his hand.

"Ha! Me? No." I said taking a big step into the moonlight. He sized me up, then he stopped at my pushed up breast. "Whats wrong? Never seen a woman before?"

Before he even had time to answer, hollers came from the door way. The guards. There where three of them. They stopped dead at the bottom of the steps, they saw me.

"Get her!" The one yelled. Before they had a chance to lay a finger on me I pulled off my green bag, ripped it open, and threw some sneezing powder in their faces.

They dropped their guns and tried wiping it off their faces.

"Oi girl, are ya gonna get me out?" the pirate called.

"No." I said flipping up my hood.

"Pirate!" he called as I turned my heel and ran out.

* * *

There was no where to go, but I had to get away. Between the screaming people, and trying to hide from the guards, there was no where to go. I had to hide, so I ran down the dirt road, trying to act like a civilian whom never seen a pirate before.

At the end of the road there was a stone bridge, I ran to the edge of it, low enough for me to jump off and low enough for me to hide under it. I sat on the ledge, trying to act casual in all the chaos. Glanced both ways, no one was watching, I slid off and my boots landed in the shallow water with a splashing noise. I walked over to the farthest end and leaned on the wall.

_Oh what now? I cant get a ship now, I can barely see, what can I do? Sleep, no, maybe if I just close my eyes for a second, I'm not sleeping I'm just resting my eyes. _

I slumped down in the bushes, and closed my eyes.

* * *

"Jack maybe we shouldn't." a cautious voiced whispered.

"Oh shut it, savvy, I saw her last night she's harmless." said another voice. I recognized this one.

Then something hard hut my back.

"Stop it." I said opening my eyes.

"Jack, I really don't think we should." the cautious voice said a gain.

"Exactly you don't think, if you did you wouldn't be here with a pirate and a witch." I said fully awake still laying in the mud. I staggered to my feet. "Ouch." I mumbled.

"Whats you name girl?" asked, the man I saw last night in the 'armory', asked.

"Eliz...Emma...Emma Ballomy." I stuttered. "And your names are?"

"Captain, Jack Sparrow," he said. This time he whispered "and this heres Will Turner, the eunuch." I giggled a little.

"Jack! What did you tell her?"

"Nothing."

"Why did ya wake me?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"We need yer help." Jack answered.

"For what?" I said wiping the mud off my back.

"We need a crew." Jack said.

"I don't see yer ship," I said. Jack glanced at me, "ah commandeering."

"Aye, that one." he said pointing at a ship that already left port.

"Jack how are we going to get to it?" Will asked.

"With the boats," I said pointing.

"We cant row there," Will said, "Someone is bound to see us."

"Neither of ya are using yer brains." Jack said sarcastically "We'll go under the boats."

Will had another confused expression on his face

* * *

(under the boat)

"This is either madness or brilliance." Will said.

"Remarkable how often those two traits coincide."

"Watch the crate." I said to Will who was behind me. Then I heard him make a soft grunting noise. "You stepped on it didn't you?"

"No." he said rather quietly.

"Everyone, stay calm, we are taking over the ship!" Jack called running down the steps.

"Aye avast!" Will hollered holding his sword out, ready to fight.

"What?" I said looking at him.

Jack glanced at him to never say that again, but Will just shrugged.

"This ship an not be crewed by two men," the captain said "you'll never make it out of the bay."

_Oh wow he sounded real confident, what ever shall we do?_

"Son, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," he said putting his pistol to the Captain's face, and cocking it "savvy?"

_Oh that._

"Sir they've taken _the Dauntless_!" the old Captain called form the small row boat."Commodore, they've taken it Sparrow and Turner! They've taken the ship! They've taken _the Dauntless_!"

"Here they come." Will said running up to Jack

"Search every cabin, every hull, down to the bilge." the Commodore ordered. Not like they needed to we where already on _the_ _Interceptor_. We cut the grapples ropes and set sail.

"Thank You Commodore for getting us ready to make way!" Jack called back to them waving his had, thats when they opened fire on us.

"Nice one Jack!" I called.

"At least they can't catch us!" he called back.

Then I heard a crunching noise, I glanced over the rails and _the Dauntless _ran over the row boat that the other Captain was in.

Oh yeah we disabled the runner train.

* * *

this chapter was done in less than 20 min, so the details are horrible.

There will be more description on William in the next chapter.

Please Review!


	6. Im back!

hey everyone, sorry I've been inactive for a long time.

Anyway I'm back and a new chapter of ECJ will be reposted soon!!


	7. Discovering a Family Myth

**Chapter 5**

"There is nothing to work with down here!" I yelled from the Galley up to Jack.

"There has to be, this is a naval ship theyve got everything." He said coming down.

"Except for a few pots and pans." I said untieing my cape and throwing it over one of the chairs.

"Why do ya need to cook anyway?" Jack asked

"Im hungry." I mumbled crossing my arms

"Here," he said grabbing a loaf of bread, "have some bread." he ripped off a piece and threw practicaly the whole loaf at my head.

"Watch it!" I said jokingly.

"Sorry luv it slipped." he shrugged

"Yeah just like yer hand slipped on the wheel and that pole just came flying at me." Will said walking into the galley.

"Yea just like that!" Jack said pointing.

"What else is there to eat? I cant just have bread!"

"You women." Jack said rolling his eyes.

"You women, what?"

"Have to have everything perfect."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Yes! You dont even need to eat we'll be at Tortuga soon anyway."

"Im not going with ya, Jack! So I'll never know when the next time Ill eat will be."

"You two sound like an old couple." Will said from his chair that he planted himself in.

"He started it!" I said pointing like a toddler.

"No you did!"

"You did!"

"No you!"

"Would you two just shut up your giving me a headach." Will complained rubbing the bridge between his eyes.

"Fine." Jack said sotmping off.

"Well that was fun." I said turing around and opening up a cabinet, filled, with pots and pans.

"Wait, you where only doing that for fun?"

"Yea pretty much." I shurgged, slamming the doors shut again. "Theres nothing to do here!" I whined.

"Dont look at me." Will said putting up his hands as if he'd been caught.

"I'm gonna go look around." I said grabbing my cloak.

"Dont get lost."

"I'll try to!" I said running away.

I was going through every cabin down the corridor, when I came across one with maps and books in it. It wasnt the Captain's cabin, but it wasnt. There were maps that charted things that I never knew about. The books were about myths. One inparticular intrigued me. The legend of Davey Jones, it said that he loved the goddess Calypso. She made him adeal that she'd meet him in ten years at the same island, if he feried souls to the other realm. Of couse he did because love is that powerful, except when he was soppose to meet her there, she wasn't. In agony he tore out his heart, and locked it away in a chest, on Isle Crusases (I think thats how you spell it!) and he had the key with him all the time. I flipped the page, and a small folded cloth cam tumbling out. I picked it up and unfolded it. It was a drawing of the key to the chest. I quickly sifted through the maps until i came to the one that was mapped to Isle Crusases. I folded it up until it was almost half the size of my palm. Then I shoved it and the cloth, basically down my shirt. Between the cloth and my body.

I felt that those two things would help me in the near future.

I walked out of the cabin and shut the door silently behind me. I slipped on my cloak.

"Land Ho!" I heard Jack shout on deck.

"Finally." I whispered as I bounded up the steps towards the deck.

Finally! I got this posted!! PLEASE REVIEW!! :)


	8. Tortuga

"Tortuga?" I asked Jack suspiciously.

"Yes, luv," he said putting his arm around me as we bounded off the ship, I immediately shoved it off, "Fine, luv we need a ship and a crew."

"I assume that you do know that I am with you no longer, correct?"

"Aye," he said, "but promise me this."

"Aye?"

"Keep a steady eye, there are worse characters out there than me."

"Aye, I've found this out myself;" I said taking a step back and straightening my cloak, "Captain." I gave a slight curtsey.

"Mi' lady." he said with a nod.

I turned with a spin of the heal, at that time I hadn't realized that I shouldn't have left Captain Jack Sparrow.

* * *

I headed towards one of the local inns, in hopes of finding where the best treasure was, the worst pirates, perhaps even finding out more about Davy Jones. With my first step into the inn the smell of rum, blood, sweat and sea burned my nostrils. Upstairs I could hear high screams of the wrenches. With steady haste I walked over to the bar and sat down. I gave a slight wave to the tender he automatically poured a glass of rum. I slapped down a few shillings that Jack and Will gave me fore hand.

"Keep the change." I murmured. He swiped the shillings.

"Thanks, mate." he said starting off to help another. I took a sip. It had been so long since I had had rum. Just the pure smell of it made my nostrils flare. I gulped down the glass as fast as possible and slammed down my glass. I spun around in my chair to get a better look of the place. The walls were crumbling, the wax falling to the ground, boots, or hats, whatever was under it. The floor had scuff marks and was starting to fall apart. I glanced up towards the top level, a long corridor of doors lined the hallway.

"That there, are the whores rooms." said a males voice. I glanced over my shoulder to find a tall thin man giving me a smile, or what was left of it. He only had four front teeth.

"Oh," I said walking away. He grabbed my shoulder with surprising strength and spun me around.

"Would you like to see them?" he asked getting in my face.

"You don't know who yer messin' with." I said wrenching my shoulder out of his grip. I headed out the door, but another much larger man blocked it.

"Come on lass," said the thin man, "its only for a night."

"Leave me alone, bastards." I said pulling out my pistol.

"Oh no!" one said sarcastically. "Watch out!" just then the man blocking the door was shot in the head, he fell with a thud, blood trickled onto the floor and into the cracks.

"FOLLOW ME!" said a woman's voice. Just then I saw a thin girl race out over the man in the doorway, her long black hair was a wave behind her. I raced after her, as I did a few others did as well, they too were also women. We bounded up the street with about twenty men close behind, we ran into the thick growth of trees. I ran into something that felt like hair, it stuck its self onto my face, in my hair, I couldn't get it off. It was a spider's web. The girl behind me gave a shriek, I glanced back in the little light that gave off from the lanterns I could see that the spider landed on her chest. We had no time to stop, we looked at each other, I ran. Soon after she was beside me.

The girl who shot the man back at the inn stopped and hushed is all, she listened.

Nothing.

Not a sound except for the huffs of our breath.

"Lets keep moving." she said.

"Where are we going?" I asked catching up beside her.

"To the beach, and in the morning we'll find a ship." she said.

* * *

I woke up with sand in my hair, clothes, boots, and my eye. I groggily sat up. The lapping of the waves against the hulls of the other ships almost lulled me back to sleep. Another girl woke up, she immediately got up and went to natures call into the growth of tress. I looked on to the ocean. The tide was in, the docks were busy. The sun was just rising. I looked towards the others. They were all very different and asleep, one was a definite pirate, a few wenches, me , there was one in a gown she looked like a runaway bride, and the leader who looked a bit familiar. The girl came back from the woods. She glanced at me,

"What where you running from?" she asked looking up at the sky.

"This guy he.."

"I know, but before that, you had to have had a reason to be here." she still looked at the sky. I sighed.

"Everything and nothing." I said. She looked at me.

"I'm Eban. I'm running from life,…and death." she looked at the other girls, "That's Gavan," she said pointing to one of the girls with blonde hair and sun burnt skin. "Amelia," she had deep red hair, she was the other pirate looking one, but her skin was very pale. "Tiba," another wench looking girl with dirty blonde hair and grimy clothes. "Ruby," she said pointing towards the one in the gown, "and I don't know her name," she said meaning the leader that brought us here, "what's your name?"

"Karenna?" I said looking at the girl who brought us here.

"Karenna that's an odd name. Does it have a meaning?"

"Hm?"

"Your name?"

"Elizabeth." I said without thinking. "I mean, Emia err, Emma."

"What?" she said squinting. I sighed.

"My name is Elizabeth."

"Ahh." she said staring out at sea, "Very common name anymore."

"I guess," I said shrugging. "Never really socialized. You know?" As we talked a few other girls woke up.

"Where are we going next?" asked Ruby.

"To get a ship." Said the girl who brought us here. I jumped she had her eyes closed she'd been awake the whole time. She sat up shook the sand out of her hair and stood up staring down at us.

"My name is Karenna, I do not have a last name so don't ask. Ye chose to follow me so if you don't want to be a pirate then leave." She said, two girls grumbled at each other, and then left without another word, "Fine then. The rest of ye, we'll be gettin' a ship."

"Who will be captain?" I asked. She turned her head slightly looking as if she was smelling the air. Without warning she spun around and grabbed my collar with unimaginable strength. "You!," she screeched. I glared at her, "Ye left me on that god-forsaken ship of yers as it was sinkin'! I sailed it from the coast to port! I will be the captain, because I will not leave my crew!"

"I didn't leave you!" I yelled back, she still had my collar. "I was hostage!"

"Ladies!," she waved her other arm for them to watch, "A true pirate doesn't admit she was taken hostage, she doesn't leave her crew on a whim! Let this be a lesson!" she let go of my shirt when she did my maps and papers came tumbling out. I scrambled down to grab them, she jabbed her heel into my foot. "Mine now." she said with a sly grin.

"No." I said beneath my breath. "Give those back!" I screech getting up and pulling out my pistol.

"You wouldn't shoot yer captain would you?" she said talking as if I was an infant, "because if ye did who would trust ye? Hm?"

"I would." Eban said with power in her voice. The others didn't say a word, just moved over towards me.

I cocked the gun,

"Stop! You there! Stop now!" hollered a man's voice.

"What the?" I said, there were red coats coming at us. "Those blasted girls told!" I looked back Karenna was gone. I cursed under my breath and ran.

* * *

We watched as boots stomped past us. They made a tapping sound on the docks, we where all hidden under fishing supplies in barrels and under over turned boats. In the distance I could hear the clanging of shackles. I poked my head out of the barrel, the found Karenna.

She looked up at me. A sly grin was plastered on her face, _why is she happy when she's doomed to death? _then she waved something in the air. The maps and drawing.

Bloody Pirate.

* * *

I have no idea...this story is writing itself, any way please comment, I need to know how I'm doing! Do you like it, yes, no, kinda?

I know before I had a bunch of errors in my story. My desktop computer doesn't have Microsoft only WordPad so I have to move my story to my lap top and check it. I know that isn't a good excuse so I'm going to try my best to exterminate (word of the day!) most/all errors.


	9. The Meetng

"Elizabeth," Eban said running up to me her boots making a clanking noise on the deck, "Captain." I turned my head slightly to acknowledge her. "Where _are _we going?"

"First things first," I said turning towards her, "We need to get as far away from that port as possible."

"Aye, but then where?"

"We'll see from there." I said sternly, she knew that was the end of the conversation. I glanced around the deck to see if everyone was working, properly. There wasn't many, but there was enough of us to get the ship out of the port. Its name was _The Windpipe_, which made a few of the girls giggle. "Eban?" I asked before she took a step.

"Yes ma'am?" she stiffened.

"Does Miss. Ruby have a job?" I pointed towards Ruby, dressed in men's clothing she still looked like royalty. She was standing at the Bow of the ship watching the waves crack beneath us.

"Uhm..no." she said scratching her thumb.

"Why?" I asked.

"Shes..well..Captain, if I may say, shes clueless, stupid if you will. She knows nothing about the sea!"

"Now, now. She _has_ to know something." I said, starting to walk towards Ruby. "Back to your duties Eban."

"Yes ma'am." Eban said clicking her heels before walking off.

"Miss. Ruby!" I hollered, walking up to her, a few of the other girls stared as they walked past, "Why are you not working?"

"I wasn't assigned anything." she said her voice was soft and sweet.

"I've been told that you don't know much about sailing. Is that true?" I said leaning against the rail, still watching everyone work.

"Yeah, sort of, I know that it involves a ship." she said.

"And ships need to be cleaned. Scrubbed, the decks."

"Oh." she said nodding.

"That's now your job." I said, "There's a bucket and a scrubber over there." I pointed to the main mast. "Get to work." I walked back checking everyone's work.

"But Ive never worked a day in my life!" Ruby hollered back towards me.

"It shows! I gave you an easy job, that any of these girls would be more than willing to do!"

"Just get to work!" Eban called from atop the mizzen mast, she was with Gavan, tightening the ropes.

"..that's when she ran..." Amelia told her story. I half listened, but I was distracted. There was an eerie silence in the air. Tiba shoved a bottle of rum into my lap, before she ran over to the side of the ship and vomited all that she ate and drank.

"Fish'll be eating good tonight." she said sitting back down, just as Eban stood up.

"Captain, if I may have a word with ye." she nodded, and headed towards the bow. I stood up, and strode over to her.

"Be thankful that I'm not a strict Captain, like many others." I said leaning against the rail.

"Aye, I am, but the weather tonight has gotten me in a tumble."

"And why is that?"

"Its too calm, the water is barely moving, but aye! look there!" Eban pointed to a dark ship in the horizon. Farther behind it was a horrid storm. "Captain, orders?!"

"Douse all the lamps, lets hope we have not already been seen." I said pulling out my telescope, no flag. I cursed my self for not having a heading. A few minutes later Amelia came running up to me.

"Finished." she breathed. Then a violent shake of the ship knocked me and Amelia to the deck.

"What was that?!" I heard Rose screech from below deck. The rest of the crew came running up.

"Wave?" Eban said coming to my side.

"I don't know." I said lifting myself up with the rail. Then massive tentacles came slithering up the sides of the ship. We all moved back.

"Orders!" one of the girls screamed. Then the air was filled with more screams and splitting wood. Then one of the massive tentacles wrapped itself around my waist. It started shaking me like a rag doll. If I didn't have my necklace, I would be nothing more than paste. It slammed me down on the deck, Eban ran at it with an axe. She started cutting at the tentacle until finally it let go.

"Cap'm!" Eban screamed over the cracking of splintering wood, waves, and screams of death. "We must leave!" I looked around, there was blood on the deck and only Amelia and Gavan where the only ones still moving. Gavan lost her right arm, while Amelia was pulling her away from a striking tentacle. I turned back to Eban, but she wasn't there. Instead a large disfigured body stood staring back at me. The thing had what looked like a hat and seaweed streaming out of it. Its entire body was covered in sea life. It grabbed my shoulder roughly and lead me back onto the other ship that had pulled up beside us. I figured it was best not to try and fight.


End file.
